


The Dance

by E350tb



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 04:58:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14634597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/E350tb/pseuds/E350tb
Summary: Lapis wants to be alone to gather her thoughts. Too bad Peridot just turned up.





	The Dance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CoreyWW](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoreyWW/gifts).



> This was requested by [CoreyWW](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoreyWW/pseuds/CoreyWW) and is based on [these fanarts.](http://coreyww.tumblr.com/post/173827756485/nimae04-pearlapis) It was a tremendous amount of fun to write!

**The Dance**

Lapis Lazuli walked into the barn, feeling lighter than air. A deep blush coloured her cheeks as she headed over to the chair and sat down.

She ran a hand through her hair, her mind racing. _What had_ that _been?_ It had only supposed to be a quick visit to the temple - how had it gotten so complicated? Don't get her wrong, she certainly _liked_ her, but... _whoa._

At least now that she was alone, she could work through her thoughts and...

"Hey Lapis! What've you been up to?"

Peridot shouted as she stepped merrily into the barn.

" _No-one!_ " Lapis cried, jumping out of her skin, "I-I mean, _nothing!_ "

"Well, me and the _squad_ just had a great day at Funland!" replied Peridot, coming over, "They got rid of that _ridiculous_ height restriction on that roller coaster, and I guess what? I hated it! New experiences, huh..."

She trailed off as she saw Lapis' face, and the deep blue blush that lit it up.

"Lapis," she said, "There's some kind of light discolouration on your face..."

"No there isn't!" replied Lapis, covering the blush with her hand.

"No, let me take a look," insisted Peridot, "Something could be wrong with your gem! I'll have to call Steven and..."

She trailed off, raising an eyebrow.

"...or you could be _blushing_ ," she realised.

"I'm _not_ ," grunted Lapis.

Peridot smirked.

"Yes you are," she said.

"No, _I'm not._ "

" _Yes you are!_ "

" _No, I'm not!_ "

" _YES YOU ARE!_ "

Lapis jumped at Peridot's sudden shout, her arm flying away from her face. Peridot examined her blush and grinned again.

"See?" she said, "What did I tell you? So, Lazuli, why are you blushing?"

Lapis muttered something under her breath, avoiding eye contact with Peridot.

"Oooh, is it because of the aesthetically pleasing nature of my form?" asked Peridot, putting a hand on her hip, "Well, Lapis, I'm _flattered_ , but..."

"It's not _you_ ," said Lapis bluntly, "It's _Pearl._ "

Her eyes widened and she clapped her hands over her mouth.

"Wait," said Peridot, tilting her head, "Pearl? _Our_ Pearl?"

"Hmm," Lapis squirmed.

"You're... _thinking_ about Pearl?"

Lapis shook her head.

"You _hugged_ Pearl?"

Lapis shook her head again. Peridot paused for a moment, scratching her arm - she was starting to blush a little herself.

"You... _kissed Pearl?_ "

Lapis swallowed and slowly nodded. Peridot's eyes widened.

"But you're a Lapis Lazuli!" she exclaimed, "And _you kissed a Pearl?!_ "

Lapis groaned in embarrassment.

" _And you liked it?!_ " spluttered Peridot.

"I know," Lapis muttered, "I'm not supposed to..."

"Lapis! You're _rebelling!_ " shouted Peridot, "Like a _real Crystal Gem!_ I'm so proud of you!"

"Peridot..." muttered Lapis.

"So," asked Peridot, smirking again, "How'd it happen?"

"I don't know!" exclaimed Lapis, "It just happened, okay?!"

"How does it just _happen?_ " quizzed Peridot.

Lapis sighed, sinking miserably into her chair.

"We were just...what's the word Steven uses... _hanging out_ ," she said, "I mean, we've done that before, and..."

"Have you?" interrupted Peridot.

Lapis rolled her eyes.

"Yes, Peridot," she said, "You aren't my _only_ friend."

Peridot shrugged and nodded.

"...anyway, it...it was silly, something came on the radio, and Pearl asked to dance," she said, "It was just supposed to be a silly joke, but...but then it wasn't. We were in each other's arms...I was looking into her eyes, and...and...then it just happened."

There was a long pause. Lapis' blush deepened, and she hid her face behind her hands again.

"So...are you a _thing_ now?" asked Peridot, "Like Garnet? Or Steven and Connie?"

"Steven and Connie aren't a thing, Peri," said Lapis.

"They _say_ they're not but you can _tell_ ," shrugged Peridot.

Lapis nodded. She couldn't argue with that.

"I don't know, Peridot," replied Lapis, "I...I think I messed it up."

Peridot said nothing, so Lapis continued.

"We pulled out of the...uh... _kiss_ ," she stammered, "And...and she looked like...and I thought...she looked like she was _upset_ , so I ran."

She sighed, looking at the floor.

"Did I...did I blow it, Peridot?" she asked.

Peridot didn't reply for a while. Her attention seemed to be distracted by something near the door, but Lapis didn't bother to take a look herself. She didn't feel up to it.

"Well," said Peridot at last, "Why don't you ask her yourself?"

Lapis looked up.

Pearl was standing at the door of the barn, awkwardly rubbing her arm. She blushed as she made eye contact with Lapis, and Lapis' own cheeks warmed in response. Peridot looked between them, smirked and began to walk away.

"Y'know what? I'm gonna go see if Ames wants to hang out some more," she said, "See you later Lapis!"

She disappeared out the door, leaving the two gems alone.

There was a long, long silence.

"... _sssoooo_ ," said Pearl awkwardly, "I...uh...I was talking to Connie after-after you left and...uh...she recommended _this_ and..."

She took her phone out of her gem and pressed a button. A song began to play, tinny and echoing in the big barn, and she held out her hand.

"...may..." Pearl cleared her throat. "...may I have this dance?"

Lapis felt as though her face had been pressed against a heater.

Slowly, she got up, walking carefully towards the blushing Pearl in the barn door. Then she nervously and gently took her hand, looking her in the eyes.

"...I'd like that," she said, "I'd like that a lot."

**Author's Note:**

> Pearl/Lapis probably will never be canon but damn it I am going down with this ship.


End file.
